Life of Louis
by VampireElder
Summary: Louis Treyson, An opportunistic bandit looking for his road to wealth, finds that he may have the gift of magic that has been outlawed, but when the king dies and Arthur steps up to the crown things change, will Louis and his allies make the future brighter, or be a force of evil to be reckoned with? Rated M for violence and Mature content.


'I hate patrol duty' is what came to my mind as I walked casually with 3 other men, I kept my hand on my hatchet, ready for combat at a moment's notice. I spit on the ground beside me, it was truly a boring night. After an hour of circling the camp 300 yards out, we had come back to switch shifts. We sat down around the campfire and began to drunken ourselves on sweetened Ale. "Why do we have to do this constant patrolling!" Advar commented.

"We are within Camelot's borders, we must be wary of their patrols lest we be slaughtered." I replied.

"We can take Camelot's petty soldiers! Then take their shiny chainmail for our own." Advar said with a laugh.

"Yes, we could take One patrol, but when they go missing they will send the Knights of the Round Table. And do you think you can best a knight in combat?" Seltin spat.

"Erhm… Well no but we would be long gone before they knew we were here."

"We are a sizeable group, we leave tracks, and if we took the time to cover those tracks then we would be slowed. Then they would have enough time to pursue us, what then Advar my friend?" I said.

"Alright I get it, we have to patrol, get off my back ye' bunch of lousy vermin!" he said taking a large draft of his Ale.

After several minutes passed there were screams and clashing of swords to the North, we all rushed to assist, after a short fleet of foot we clashed with men in red capes, our entrance to the fray turned the tide of the battle, I drew my hatchet and swung at a seasoned warrior, he blocked and parried, he sent a blow from his fist to my face, I flew back with a sore jaw, he swung down with his sword intent on splitting my skull in half, I raised my axe and caught the blade in the gap between the handle and blade catching it, I kicked his foot from under him and he lost his balance falling backward, I jumped on him pulling my dagger and swiftly plunging it into his eye socket. I removed the two locked weapons from each other and sheathed my dagger; favoring the sword I attacked another, greener, soldier. We clashed swords and I parried, slicing apart of his finger he dropped his blade babying his bloody hand, I plunged my blade deep into his stomach, destroying intestines and slicing his stomach open releasing acid onto the rest of his guts, assuring his death, I kicked him off my blade and ducked, narrowly dodging a rogue bolt, I turned to see another soldier with a crossbow shooting from a distance, I dashed as fast as I could in a beeline, heading towards him, he shot his last round grazing my shoulder, he drew his sword and it clashed with mine, I smacked his hand with the flat of my blade then stabbed his upper arm below the muscle crippling the arm. I drew my hatchet and made a thump noise in his head, his body went slack and hit the ground with a dull thud, I wrenched my hatchet from his skull and wiped it on his cape, placing the hatchet back in my belt I took his crossbow along with his bolts and took his place in a contra wise position firing upon Camelot's finest. I wasn't exactly the finest marksman but I hit each mark, crippling or distracting enemies.

After another good 10 minutes of drawn out combat we finally defeated the footmen, we looted their bodies and took their equipment, including fine steel swords, chainmail, a few helmets, a crossbow(Which belonged to me now) and a few gold and silver coins. We divided the loot equally; I turned down a helmet and a chainmail byrnie, as I liked to travel light. I did however took a new pair of boots and nice woolen socks, 2 silver coins and a single gold, a new thick leather jacket with wolf-fur lining, and last but not least a silver ring with strange engravings on it. I pondered if I should sell it, it would certainly fetch a nice price. However I felt attached to it, as if it belonged to me… My gut told me to keep it, and my gut has always done right by me, so I kept it. I slipped it on my middle finger on my dominant hand (Right), I felt a slight surge of power go through my body, my muscles felt tense… but relaxed at the same time… I felt disorientated but at the same time more alert, I was feeling everything at once but nothing at all… After a few moments I awakened from my trance, it looked like I had phased out. I looked at my ring, it felt like it belonged. I clenched my hand into a fist, I was handed a bowl of stew, I hate it hungrily. I hadn't eaten all day.

We awoke at first light; we packed everything quickly and headed South, towards Camelot. We reached Darkling Woods, it was twilight when we reached a suitable campsite, we unpacked and made ready for travelers. I carried my assorted weapons, including my steel broadsword, my dagger, my hatchet, and my crossbow with 15 bolts stuffed in the quiver. I was with Seltin and Advar again, both with steel swords, the plan was they would intercept while I covered them, Advar was all muscle, favoring devastating and crushing blows, but were easy to read, however Seltin favored quick and dexterous attacks, usually landing many cuts in a few second's time. Me… well I fought however felt right, I didn't have any technique or special skill I just did what my gut told me to do.

After a few hours of waiting a guarded merchant strolled into our trap, my two cohorts rushed in while I sent a bolt through the first guard's throat, Advar impaled another while Seltin subdued the merchant himself. I came out of my cover and started unhooking his horses from his wagon, Seltin mugged the merchant but let him go with his life, a foolish mistake in my mind but I didn't really care, I just wanted to get this done.

We arrived back at camp, the same 12 men sitting around several campfires sharpening blades and cooking meals, "Louis, Advar, Seltin! You have returned, what have you brought back?" Our leader, Gerald said.

"Supplies from a Merchant, along with a hearty bag of copper and silver coins." I said.

"Haha they didn't stand a chance against my muscle!" Advar boasted.

I dragged the wagon closer to the camp and started unloading the supplies with Seltin along with another fellow bandit, it was mostly salted meats and hides but there was also a small cache of arms and armor. "Aye, mates! I found some more gear!" the bandit named Herald shouted to the others. Gerald came over along with Advar taking a look at the gear, it was high-end equipment, and there was a rather large claymore which Advar claimed right off the bat, abandoning his broadsword. There was an assortment of spears and short swords, daggers, shields, and a pair of crossbows with 30 bolts for each. I refilled my own quiver with the bolts, and got a second dagger and left the rest to the boys; I sat down and poured myself a bowl of rabbit and squirrel stew, after I finished eating I lied down on my bedroll, waiting for the next group to bring back more loot. I counted my coin, 10 silver coins and 5 gold, 'I am becoming wealthy,' I thought.

I sat up and took my whetstone to sharpen my new assorted weapons, I took extra care with my sword, polishing every inch of it. After my general maintenance on my 4 weapons, I laid down on my bedroll, covering myself with a coarse blanket. I let my thoughts drift and let the warm embrace of sleep carry me into unconsciousness.


End file.
